colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Yardlong
'The Return of Yardlong '''is the seventh movie of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. It takes place between episodes 156 and 157. Uno, Natsumi, Mia, Dashi & Goki travels to Uncanna in search for the Colbalt Stars. When they get there, they are ambushed by many Robotic Malloids. While Dashi, Goki & Natsumi handles them, Uno goes in search of who sent them. He then meets up with Nakamura and they find Dr. Nemeto. He then gets Meta-Yardlong on them. With them having no hope of winning, they had to use every ounce of strength they had. As the others beat the robots, they headed back to the ship. How will Nakamura and Uno defeat their greatest opponent yet? Overview Deep out in Uncanna, the landscape, energy levels, radiation and geography all starts to morph and change. This is due to the fact that a living organism is taking life on the realm and growing and attaching itself to the realm as well. This is known as the Greengage Seed. The abominal seed has taken root in the realm and has been feeding off of the energy and chi of the realm's inhabitants, as well as building up its own fortress, using the resources of the realm. This threatens all life in Uncanna and even the Colbalt Stars, as they could go extinct, never to return again. Uno Hukara takes a traveling team and travels out with their radar to find the missing Colbalt Stars. Eventually, they come across a weird yet oddly familiar realm. Uno then detects that the Colbalt Stars are in the place and they head straight into it, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead of them. When the heroes land, Uno immediately scans the surroundings and eventually realizes that they are indeed back in Uncanna. This shocks the others and they wondered what happened to it. Mia Mataboshi senses danger and tells the others to look behind her. There, they are ambushed by a bunch of Robotic Malloids. There, everyone beats up on the Robotic Malloids. Uno then goes through one with his Body Mass nand heads off to explore, trusting Goki Nagato and the others to finish the job. As Uno continues to go through the realm, he eventually comes into sight with a giant HQ Station. There, he notices the giant roots infusing themselves with the realm. Before he can do anything, someone swoops down and puts his hand on Uno's shoulder. It is then revealed to be Fakouzo Nakamura. Meanwhile, the others are battling it out with the robots. After getting their butts beaten, Dashi Rasume thinks of a brilliant plan to defeat them and so they all combine their chi's with their raw energies and destroys the robots. However a new and improved batch comes in and drags out the fight into the Base, where they have the advantage. Uno asks Nakamura how he got to the place and Nakamura left in his own ship, with a tracking device to Uno's radar. As the two plans to enter the HQ, they are stopped by an unfamiliar man. The guy reveals himself to be a scientist, named Dr. Nemeto. The doctor explains that he bears a grudge on Uno and says that he will pay for his crimes. He then explains that he has brung back an old foe that he will be more than happy to meet. Coming out from the shadows, Uno comes face-to-face with the new and improved Yardlong. This is known however, as Meta-Yardlong, due to his drastic change in appearance. Dr. Nemeto gets Meta-Yardlong to fight Uno and Nakamura and he heads back to the HQ to control and monitor Meta-Yardlong. The villain expresses his gratitude and the chance to avenge his last defeat at the hands of a Desukhan. Uno in turn stated that he deserved what he got, no matter what. This prompts Meta-Yardlong to shoot out a Magma-Ion Cannon at Uno. However, the hero dodges it but gets slammed down by the mechanical menace. Uno then gets up and starts having a small fight with Meta-Yardlong, both trading punches however, Dr. Nemeto powers Meta-Yardlong up and he punches Uno and then slams him into a mountain. Nakamura then steps in and throws Meta-Yardlong but he stops the spinning and headbutts Nakamura into the ground. He then picks Nakamura up and starts choking him to death. Goki uses his Meteor Impact to destroy three more robots. However, he gets tackled and thrashed by 5 more. Natsumi manages to destroy them with several slashes with her Tesiah and Mia manages to overpower 7 other robots. However, the two are ultimately defeated when 3 more comes and shoots them with a Gigantic Energy Beam. Dashi beats down on 2 and then destroys another with his Spirit Cannon. He is then confronted by Salazaar, Buorgi and Neichi. They reveal that they are Yardlong's men and they explain that they have sought out a perfect realm to conquer and get revenge on Uno Hukara. Shocked, Dashi fights all three vigorously. Uno gets kicked in the face and falls back, gasping for air. He is then grabbed by the shirt and flinged into a wall. Nakamura then comes and tries to fight but is injured with a single Deadly Eye Beam. Uno sees this and springs out and kicks Meta-Yardlong in the face, causing him to crash inside of his HQ. Natsumi Eizo, Mia and Goki are all captured by the Robotic Malloids and are on guard. However, Dashi struggles to defeat the three villains as they are a bit too much for him. He then gets dominated and is overwhelmed by the trio's power. Neichi then slams him as Buorgi grabs him and Salazaar continues to punch him in the face and stomach. Dashi then breaks out using his spiritual chi and elbows Buorgi. He then kicks Salazaar and kills Neichi with a Soaring Dragon Strike. Dashi then gains energy back with his Focus Energy and kills Buorgi with a Shadow Dragon Rush. He then charges at Salazaar but gets beaten for a little while until he kills him with an all powerful Thunder and Minus Energy Ball. He then goes to find his friends. Meta-Yardlong comes from his HQ and starts beating and pummeling both Uno and Nakamura into the dirt. Uno uses his Full Body Massx60 and K.O. Kicks Meta-Yardlong but Dr. Nemeto sets a coordinate and fixes the mistake. Meta-Yardlong then starts blasting and shooting, injuring Uno. He then beats him with a Superiority Technique. He then blows Uno up with his Exploding Eye Flash. Nakamura then knees Meta-Yardlong, throws him into the sky and smashes him down with Tiger Boar Rush. Meta-Yardlong then charges at Nakamura, but Uno stops him. This confuses Meta-Yardlong and Uno powers up into a Super Desukhan. He then starts to thrash Meta-Yardlong until Dr. Nemeto fixes all the corrections and puts in the Metallic Disk, upgrading the supervillain. Meta-Yardlong then pulverizes and dominates both Super Desukhan Uno and Nakamura in the battlefield and pummels them both. He then resorts to using a barrage of techniques, ultimately defeating the two of them. Meta-Yardlong then drags the two in the Prison Chamber, to where he tells them that he and Dr. Nemeto will take the Greengage Seed and go to a new realm to absorb its resources to add to its size and strength. He then goes to prepare however, Nakamura uses the last of his strength to cause a malfunction. This will now cause the Greengage Seed to explode, destroying the entire realm. This shocks Meta-Yardlong and he thrashes the two and plans to kill them. Dashi bursts into the jailroom and finds his friends. He busts them out and they manage to defeat the robots. They then escape outside to where they see the sky go red and the ground starts to crumble beneath them, creating a bottomless sinkhole. They all then heads back into the ship, but wonders where Uno is. Uno gives Nakamura some of his strength, so that he may get back to the ship. Uno then searches the entire HQ with Meta-Yardlong after him. He eventually finds the Colbalt Stars and takes their energy so that he may power up. This gives Uno the capability to ascend past a Desu-Majin and beats on Meta-Yardlong prepares to leave. However, he witnesses Meta-Yardlong kill Dr. Nemeto when the latter tries to run to save himself, by escaping the realm in time. Uno then argues with Meta-Yardlong and the menace states that he will kill Uno and escape the destruction of Uncanna. Uno then easily dominates him but is running out of time. The Greengage Seed distaches from the realm and starts misforming, preparing to explode. Nakamura makes it to the ship, surprising the others and they all wonder how he got here and if Uno is alright. With only 3 minutes remaining, Uno beats Meta-Yardlong and destroys the HQ and Base with a single Warp Pochenzo-Ha! Uno then escapes back to the ship with only a minute left to spare. They all punches the coordinates to head back to the Human World as they are leaving, they are stopped when Meta-Yardlong holds onto the ship, preparing to kill them all in the process. This scares everyone as they only have 30 seconds left. Uno, in a desparate attempt to save everyone, transforms back into a Desu-Majin and jumps out the ship. He then gets the others to start the ship and they head off the ship. Uno then knees Meta-Yardlong and punches him to the ground. However, the latter gets up but suffers his arm being ripped off in one shot. He is then given a hole in his stomach after a powerful punch strikes him. With only a few seconds, the others witnesses Uncanna's destruction. Mia then starts yelling out as Uno could not have escaped the explosion in time. A shadow of a hand starts banging and knocking on the window. This frightens everyone as they believe that Uno was killed and Meta-Yardlong is still alive. However, Uno breaks through the window, barely alive. This relieves everyone and they all start laughing while Uno thinks of how they'll power up the Colbalt Stars. Category:Movies